


Ночью все кошки

by valkirija_free



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harm to Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free
Summary: Пост-«Consequence». Себастьян вернулся в «реальность», в которой Джули пришлось бежать из организации после провала.





	Ночью все кошки

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для команды по фандому на Фандомную Битву 2015 года (т.е. без учета событий второй игры).

«Вы отлично справились, агент, дальше действовать будем мы», — классическая фраза с большого экрана, знаменующая быстрый и бесповоротный закат карьеры. Классическая, расхожая и тошнотворная, вязнущая скрипучим песком на зубах и непонятная только круглому дураку, который и представить себе не может, как ему повезет, если все действительно закончится здесь и сейчас. Как-то иначе, чем дозой свинца в затылок, бочкой с кислотой, безымянной могилой — чем угодно. Шаблонных образов из третьесортных шпионских боевиков много, суть — одна.  
«Дальше действовать будем мы» — провал и похвала не положена; у незнакомой женщины холодный голос и непроницаемые глаза, светлые волосы и еле заметные следы мимических морщин на лице. От нее тянет холодом, разит страхом, и поначалу едва ли возможно понять: исходит ли этот страх от нее или же она его причина.  
Тридцать семь минут после первого импульса, лечебница вместо патрульной машины. Разум, вынырнувший из измерения STEM, — комок оголенных нервов, неспособный к полноценному анализу сгусток инстинктов, вопящий надрывно: «Опасность, опасность!».  
_«Тебе следует бояться. И сильно»._  
— Минутку, мне нужно... прийти в себя.  
Собеседницу отвлекают требовательным криком, и та быстро теряет к ней интерес, едва ли задумавшись о том, что агент Кидман совсем не жаждет судьбоносного разговора. Не о чем говорить — многое уже было сказано раньше, когда вместо Джули говорил ее пистолет. И даже если все это нереально и было просто тестом, нет нужды объяснять, что и его она провалила тоже.  
Мало времени, чертовски мало времени. Но показания датчиков дыхания, мозговой и сердечной активности на мониторе гаснут быстро, один за другим — и левую руку простреливает болью. Край раны — рваной, неправильной метки — по линии сердца, по сгибу ладони.   
«Все не так, все должно было быть совсем не так...»  
Она не справилась, но все это уже не важно.  
Как поступают в «Мебиусе» с предателями их интересов, действительно лучше не знать.   
  
Помоечная, грязная черная кошка с обвисшим животом и свалявшейся шерстью даже не кричит — плачет, когда ей методично перебивают лапы, одну за другой. Маленькие тонкие кости о толстый железный прут. По заострившейся тощей морде животного катятся крупные мутные слезы, пополам с кровью и гноем. Катятся — и падают в песок.  
Старый рынок, взрослые ушли в церковь. Из обломков дырявой плетеной корзинки кто-то тогда, словно в насмешку, соорудил подобие рунического знака — и расписал этим знаком пыль рядом с маленьким трупом. И статуя ангела на площади смотрела на это, закрыв глаза. Как и всегда.   
«Помогите...»  
Память возвращается — в мышцы, кричащие от боли, в кости, ноющие от холода.  
_«Мы не позволим тебе сбежать...»_  
Еще не поздно. Сейчас — или никогда.  
  
Где заканчивается кошмар и начинается реальность? Или наоборот, где, в какой точке их пересечения реальность заканчивается кошмаром?  
Она уже не уверена, что точно знает ответ. Когда странная метка бескровно распарывает руку до середины предплечья, когда в комнате с машиной STEM раздаются крики, звучащие словно бы сквозь сон или откуда-то из-под толщи глубокой черной воды.   
Когда кто-то хватает ее за горло и душит, Джули, едва оттолкнув, сбросив с шеи чужие цепкие пальцы, бросается прочь, не разбирая дороги. Серая плитка больничного коридора словно бы сама по себе ложится под ноги, снова и снова.  
У нее кружится голова, идет носом кровь. Джули постоянно с кем-то сталкивается, кого-то даже сбивает с ног. Проблемы со зрением и координацией движений, тот самый обещанный побочный эффект введенного препарата? Ну наконец-то, спасибо, как раз вовремя!  
Но почему она инстинктивно прикрывает руками голову, неясно даже ей самой.  
Лица и силуэты вокруг неуклонно расплываются в вязкой грязно-белой мути, в которой стремительно становится все больше тени, темноты. Будто нечто черное, наползающее отовсюду, сразу со всех сторон, поглощает, пожирает последние источники света.   
  
_Веришь ли ты в себя?_  
Ибо все, что реально в мире STEM, реально на самом деле.  
_Веришь ли ты в себя настолько, чтобы нести ответственность за свои действия?_  
Ибо все, что реально в мире STEM, имеет в реальности свои последствия.  
  
Тьма, ее черные руки вновь тянутся вслед за ней, сдвигая стены узкого коридора. Скорей, вперед! Но влево или вправо? Тело действует на рефлексах — вправо! Джули Кидман втягивает голову в плечи, теряя опору под ногами, и мгновением позже слышит пронзительный звон стекла.  
Осколок, инстинктивно зажатый в руке, больно режет пальцы, возвращая в реальность. Она не помнит, как оказалась в цокольном этаже, — осознает это только после падения на мокрый аккуратно стриженый газон. Выход наружу оказался слишком неожиданным и слишком острым, но эффективным — в голове немного прояснилось. И к глазам, различавшим лишь серые оттенки в смешении белого и черного — и то с трудом, постепенно возвращается способность не путать зеленый и красный цвет.  
Красный... Джули вдыхает полной грудью холодный воздух и вместе с ним непрошенный железный, острый запах, мгновенно до отказа забивающий горло. Кровь? Течет из носа и всего один порез на руке. Так какого черта на одежде столько крови?!   
Пока она пытается это понять, непроизвольно поднеся ладонь к собственной шее, где-то далеко уже слышится непрекращающийся протяжный вой полицейских сирен. И в мятущихся жалких отблесках света под дождем «Маяк» и все вокруг него выглядит одновременно и сказочно, и жутко.   
«Надо позаботиться и о себе. Надо уходить. Сейчас. Давай, ты сможешь».  
Она не знает, откуда ей известно, что помимо главных ворот в лечебнице есть еще одни, но знает: черный ход, направо и за служебно-складскими помещениями — маленькая калитка. Смутное воспоминание — почему-то голосом Себастьяна — вещает что-то о планировке и пожарной безопасности. Наплевать, лишь бы повезло, и не было замка.  
И ей везет — сбитый замок валяется в траве. Калитка приглашающе скрипит, приоткрываясь неспешно, поворачиваясь на темных петлях. Медленно, как в сказочном кино. Или уж точнее — как в старом фильме ужасов.  
Слишком странное, подозрительное везение. Но когда позади нее раздаются звуки, слишком сильно напоминающие выстрелы, Джули Кидман ныряет в открывшуюся лазейку, не раздумывая ни секунды.  
И черная кошка на миг припадает к матовому асфальту и сердито шипит, изогнувшись под желтым пятном от фонаря. Мгновение — и переулок пуст: ни тени, ни следа, только дождь смывает звуки, растворяя мир вокруг в глухой, мутной пелене.  
  
Девочке-подростку, которую никто не будет искать, несложно затеряться в большом городе, «зайцем» добравшись до него в разбитом деревенском автобусе. Дурацкого желтого цвета — какая-то канареечная окраска, и на каждом ухабе, на каждой выбоине гремит, дребезжит, звенящее ведро с болтами. Но спрятаться в нем было нетрудно — трудно было потом. А взрослому уже куда сложнее плавать ниже радара.  
В конечном итоге намерение не убегать так и осталось благим намерением.   
Улицы городской окраины принимают ее особым запахом трущоб, который даже на протяжении десятка лет попросту неспособен выветрится из бетона и арматуры. Он въедается в обрывки старых обоев, впитывается в асфальт и душит даже острый запах краски от свежих граффити на стенах.   
Запах гниющих костей и тел полузаброшенных домов, запах мусора и нищеты, мочи, дерьма и крови, героиновой зависимости — запах теплого, слепого безумия. Ласкового, липкого, цепкого, всепоглощающего — желтым туманом, медленным ядом.  
Константа, неизменная: крысы роются в мокрых, гниющих отходах. И маленькое черное тельце, метнувшись вперед и вниз с мусорного бака, стрелой взмывает обратно, зажав добычу в зубах.  
Это уже было. Это будет всегда.  
К черной шерсти прилипла облупленная грязно-красная краска. Дождь то усиливается, то стихает, но не прекращается совсем. В минуты затишья легкий ветер лишь рвет пелену белого шума, донося человеческие голоса и потрескивание огня под навесом.  
Где-то есть пища и тепло. И крыса в кошачьих зубах хрипит, из последних сил выворачивая шею.  
  
Песня уличной горелки, костра бездомных, горящего хлама убаюкивает, усыпляя инстинкты, — единственное, чему здесь еще можно верить. В сером доме без стекол — черные выбитые дыры вместо глазниц, холодно, и пахнет плесенью и строительным хламом — отсыревшими досками и мокрой штукатуркой. Дождь идет день, два, а может, уже неделю. Или больше. Ей кажется, что с того дня, в патрульной машине и возле больницы, он и не прекращался.   
И это пугает.  
Джули Кидман не помнит, когда он начался. То, что произошло в STEM, — до последней детали. Все, что было раньше, — обрывками. Все, что было в прошлом, — полустертыми образами. Отраженным светом от чего-то чужого, далекого, дрожащей факельной тенью на стене.  
И она не хочет, чтобы эти бесполезные воспоминания сейчас возвращались.  
То, что произошло в STEM, — до мельчайших деталей. А потом? Когда Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, погружаясь обратно в сон — обыкновенный, естественный. Когда Лесли с криком рванулся из рук сотрудников в костюмах химзащиты, и свет начал меркнуть, исчезать — вместе с людьми и голосами. Отголосок помех — это все, что могло ее зацепить. Второй импульс? Чей? С какой машины?  
Она действительно знает слишком мало.   
_«Тебе следует бояться. И сильно».  
«Мы не позволим тебе сбежать...».  
«Мы найдем тебя»._  
— Заткнись.  
_«Снова и снова. Где бы ты ни была».  
«Куда ты бежишь, Кид? Тебе некуда бежать»._  
— Замолчи!  
Длинные черные руки тянутся сквозь разбитое окно. Черная кошка на подоконнике шипит, подняв шерсть дыбом. С изогнутой дугою спины сыплются злые зеленые искры — и все отступает.   
Но только на время.  
  
Через день, а может, через два, или всего через несколько часов — алым цветком на голени джинсовых брюк расцветает тугой бутон свинцовой пули. Удар в спину, толкающий вперед, выбрасывающий из толпы серых теней, многоликих и однообразных.   
_Как детский мячик, бьющий в плечо и выбивающий из игры._  
Беззвучный. Лучший глушитель, впитывающий и вскрик, и стон, и кровь, и выстрел — слепящий дождь из вновь разверзшихся долгой грозой воспаленных небес.  
Прочь, через толпу, через череду образов и подобий одного и того же. Пятном света, разгорающегося все ярче. Жизнью и кровью среди бесплотных фантомов, порождений памяти и сна.  
Выстрел из темной пустоты отдается болью — парализующей, вязкой. И паническим страхом, заставляющим пытаться бежать, бежать, припадая на раненую ногу, бежать сломя голову, не зная даже толком, куда и от кого.  
Бежать, в то время как разбитая подъездная дорога полузаброшенной промзоны упрямо норовит подсунуть под ноги то щебенку, то содранную асфальтовую заплатку, а от яркого света охранных прожекторов болит и кружится голова.  
  
За ней охотятся люди без лица — а у бесплотных теней из воспоминаний были лица.   
Без лица — как будто бы кто-то, как на фотографии, белым штрихом закрасил им головы. Уничтожил их глаза, губы, волосы, и стертые лица — линию носа, посадку скул — уже никто и никогда не восстановит, даже с использованием специальной компьютерной программы в полицейском участке.  
Никудышный асфальт сменяется полупроселочным мутным песчаником. Серым песком и пылью, намертво прибитой дождем рядом с куцей порослью больной, чахнущей травы. Джули Кидман бредет по окраине Кримсон-сити, по обочине дороги, слабея и спотыкаясь: тело ломит от холода, кровь болезненными толчками вытекает из раны.  
Разбитый желтый автобус останавливается на окраине — потому что он возит из деревни рабочих.  _Возил когда-то — давным-давно, когда в этом еще была необходимость._  
И у старых сбитых кроссовок отстает подошва: на правом отклеивается пятка, на левом — носок.  _Дурацкая обувь, больше никогда ее не надену._  
Девочка с рюкзачком «Hello, Kitty!» на спине идет по дорожной обочине на окраине городе, поднимая в последних солнечных лучах клубы пыли, оседающие на грязном лице, тощей подростковой шее, исцарапанных руках. Черный камушек, подгоняемый перед собой пинками, оставляет тут же исчезающие и ничего не значащие знаки, следы на сером песке.  _Справа — река, слева... слева лес — когда закончится ограда завода._  
А сзади — свет от фар. И слишком большая машина, чтобы это сулило хоть что-то хорошее.  
  
Дождь не прекращается — его шум растворяется в реве разгневанной реки. Середина спуска к воде, мокрая трава, размокший мусор. Белое пятно блузки — отличная мишень в сгустившихся сумерках. В то время как свет от фар пластами режет серую мутную дымку, смешивая слои реальности как мокрой губкой — так уличные художники смывают с бумаги неудавшуюся акварель.   
Большое везение, что удалось отползти от обочины и что свалка от дороги до берега реки расползается с каждым годом. Жалкое существование, изнанка жизни большого города...  
«Помогите...»  
Боль, с полчаса назад казавшаяся невыносимой, исчезает из тела; Джули уже больше не чувствует простреленной ноги. Только очень холодно и очень мокро, скользко. Берег достаточно крутой, и приходиться держаться, цепляясь за то, что случайно попало, подвернулось под руку. Мокрые стебли растений, пробивающихся сквозь груды отходов, постоянно выскальзывают, разрезая ладони и оставляя на них следы, пахнущие землей и травяным соком.   
Собственное тело кажется ей тяжелее свинцовой статуи. Но это еще ничего, если ее не заметят. Скрип тормозов, голоса, свет, рваный отблеск, падающий на лицо, — голова раскалывается. Как будто иглу, воздействующую на определенные зоны мозга, вонзили прямо в темя, пробив с замаха твердые кости.  
Реальность просачивается сквозь кошмар или кошмар проступает через реальность? О некоторых вещах действительно лучше ничего не знать.  
Черная кошка хрипит вместо мяуканья, злобного шипения или жалобного крика, неуклюже подволакивая подбитую, раздробленную лапу. Железный прут опускается на маленький череп — все конечно... и как же болит голова.  
Свет режет каждым всполохом, расползаясь кругами на обратной стороне плотно закрытых век. Джули уже ничего не видит и почти ничего не чувствует — во всем мире остаются только запахи и звуки.   
И кто-то смеется над ней. Где-то рядом — выше по склону.   
Или внутри ее головы.  
Подлинный ужас — холодный, клейкий, исступленный, истерически безумный, — по-настоящему охватывает ее только тогда.  
  
«Помогите...»  
Она отвыкла просить.   
Ей никогда, по-настоящему — никогда, и не нужна была помощь.   
«Помогите...»  
Ведь любая помощь предполагает доверие. А «доверие» — испорченное слово. Горькое на вкус, хуже самого грязного ругательства, вонючего размокшего мусора под ногами, гнилого запаха, забивающего рот...  
«Помогите... кто-нибудь...»  
А теперь она лежит среди грязи, мокрых отходов и боится просто вдохнуть — опасаясь, что ее найдут, непременно найдут по звуку дыхания, биению сердца. Громкому, слишком громкому... Почему последний датчик никак не хочет гаснуть?  
«Помогите...»  
Человечество действительно больно, тяжело больно. Да вот только не будет никакого светлого будущего, под чьим бы то ни было руководством.  
_«Кид, чего ты боишься больше всего?»_  
Благодарность, как сказал однажды один человек, — это худшее чувство на свете.  
_«Чувствовали ли вы когда-нибудь, что вас предал тот, кому вы больше всего доверяли?»_  
Потому что каждый заперт внутри своего собственного кошмара.  
  
Перед глазами снова пляшут белые пятна и черные тени. И луч слепящего света, преломленный стеною дождя, в последний раз делит пространство на черную мглу и рваные белые отблески. Раздается грохот — как будто выстрел из двуствольного ружья с обоих стволов сразу. И все плывет, и мир теряет свои очертания, окончательно превращаясь в смешение пятен и мокрый холод, заползающий под перепачканные джинсы и под прилипшую к телу рубашку.  
«Помогите...»  
— Черт, черт! Эй! Эй, ты меня слышишь?! Держись!  
Кто-то торопливо спускается вниз по склону. Сырая, размытая земля с чавканьем размокшей грязи проглатывает, съедает чужие шаги. Только по сходу небольших мусорных лавин можно определить направление движения.  
Вниз, к реке. К ней.  
Мимо ее лица что-то катится со звоном — какая-то жестянка. Слишком громкая для неугомонного дождя, и слишком естественная, как и голос, лишь показавшийся реальным, прорвавшимся на миг сквозь толстую слепящую пелену.  
— Вот же ж дерьмо. Эй... Кидман?! Какого... какого хрена, Кидман?  
Она лежит на земле почти навзничь — и кто-то, осторожно толкнув в плечо, переворачивает ее на спину. Прикосновение к шее чьих-то рук — и страх исчезает, уступая место полному безразличию.   
Только холодно, очень холодно.  
И это все. Последнее, что она помнит, прежде чем черная бездна беспамятства гостеприимно распахивает перед ней свои объятья.  
И черный котенок, оставшись один, сворачивается в комок, поджимая к животу тощий хвост и четыре крохотные лапы. С тихим писком старается спрятать голову, крепко зажмуривая полуслепые, едва открывшиеся глаза.  
_«Кид, куда ты пойдешь, если бросишь нас?»_  
  
На мгновение она приходит в себя в служебной машине. Догадавшись об этом вслепую, по сиплому голосу старой рации. Дождь, по-прежнему, не смолкая ни на минуту, изо всех сил лупит по крыше, хрипло, надсадно кашляет незаглушенный мотор. И черные дворники — первое, что Джули видит, едва разлепив веки, — мерно елозят по лобовому стеклу.  
Смутно знакомый голос патрульного, вставляя через каждые пять слов одно ругательство, пытается что-то до кого-то донести. Смысл речи — красочной, эмоциональной, с кажущимся привычным чуть слышным мягким акцентом, — упрямо от нее ускользает. И сам обладатель голоса виден лишь силуэтом, размытым контуром плеч над водительским сидением.  
В машине пахнет порохом и горчащим запахом оружейной смазки, разогретой недавним выстрелом, горячим металлом. Джули Кидман лежит на заднем сидении, аккуратно пристегнутая ремнем безопасности и заботливо укутанная до самого подбородка в большой и немного потрепанный плед.  
Рация продолжает хрипеть. Кто-то, уже почти невидимый, продолжает ругаться со таким же незримым собеседником, голосу которого время от времени удается прорваться сквозь полосу помех. И, может быть, впервые, под кашель уже не единожды издыхавшего двигателя, звук дождя, колотящего по крыше машины, перестает казаться враждебным.  
Этот шум теперь все больше напоминает какую-то убаюкивающую мелодию. От которой меньше болит голова, но слишком сильно хочется спать, и нет ни сил, ни желания этому сопротивляться.   
На мгновение вынырнув из пустоты, Джули роняет голову обратно на грудь. Ее тело тяжело повисает на слегка натянувшимся потертом ремне, а сознание угасает с новыми ударами дождевых капель по металлу.  
Но часть ее разума все еще здесь, когда голос старой рации глохнет совсем, и машина невозможно тихо для такой развалюхи трогается с места, постепенно набирая скорость и выбираясь на городскую часть шоссе.  
И за шумом мотора не слышно, чтобы падала дверца захлопнувшейся ловушки.  
  
При втором пробуждении луч операционного светильника бьет прямо в лицо. Белый, стерильный, вскрывающий голову точно консервную банку и выжигающий мир перед глазами. Тени содраны им с поверхности этой реальности и смешаны в несколько безликих фигур, расплывчатых силуэтов, склоняющихся над операционным столом.  
«Нет... нет, нет, нет!»  
Реальность уже неотличима от сна разума и смешивается с обрывками поверхностных воспоминаний. Сон оборачивается кошмаром, и паника, вместе с глотком воздуха, прорвавшегося в горло, затопляет все ее существо.  
Кто-то кричит: «Да держи же ты ее!», и тогда запястья, плечи, бедра, щиколотки и грудь перехватывают ремнями, крепко прижимая трепыхающееся тело к железной поверхности, холодящей спину. Но Джули все равно продолжает кричать и вырываться, пытаясь сбросить чужие руки и одновременно — дотянуться до стола с инструментами.   
Остро поблескивающий скальпель кажется единственным путем к спасению. Только ощутить в руке заветную полоску металла так и не удается: тонкий шприц с раствором на миг замирает перед глазами выхваченным кадром из материалов архива. Одна игла касается шеи, вторая — вонзается в вену, и кто-то бережно подхватывает безвольно запрокинувшуюся голову, чуть придерживая ладонью затылок.   
И черный котенок льнет к этой осторожно ласкающей руке, мягко взъерошившей на его загривке грязную, свалявшуюся шерсть.   
  
Легким не хватает воздуха — что-то тяжело давит на них, сминая и едва ли не проламывая грудную клетку. Не вдохнуть, не пошевелиться — будто сверху тело чем-то прижали, будто оно, она — рисунок в двухмерной плоскости, положенная на рабочий стол под мраморное пресс-папье.  
Будто ее поместили в стеклянный резервуар, быстро заполняющийся грязной и теплой канализационной водой. Вязкой и плотной, удушающими волнами подкатывающей ко рту, к горлу. И легкие рвутся, не справляясь с нагрузкой, а руки беспорядочно, отчаянно колотят по стеклу до тех пор, пока темная толща окончательно не смыкается над головой.  
Ее будит вновь ощущение напрочь промокшей рубашки на плечах, холодного липкого пота на коже, и, очнувшись, Джули немного, лишь самую малость, боится открывать глаза.  
Потому что ощущение соленого пота на онемевшем теле может быть ненастоящим.   
Всего лишь призраком, фантомом сознания.  
После того, что она видела в лаборатории, где Марсело Хименес довольно дерьмово изображал праведное негодование, не очень-то и глупо бояться пробуждения в разобранном виде. Почки —в одной колбе, мозги — в другой, а печень — в третьей; Рубен Викториано именно так и выглядел, когда стал ненужным, неудобным. И то, что он был психом, каких еще поискать, вряд ли это оправдывало.  
Снизошли ли они тогда хотя бы до наркоза? Едва ли.  
В ее новом мире пока еще нет звуков, и ее первый вдох, когда тяжесть сковавшая грудь, исчезает, сродни первому крику в минуту рождения. С которым память проносится под веками мутным, мелькающим, непрестанно рябящим видеорядом.  
Но ей все равно не удается явственно разобрать оттуда хоть что-то.  
  
Когда Джули Кидман все-таки открывает глаза, то видит над собою серый потолок. Переводит взгляд вниз и видит сползшее, сбитое, зажатое меж колен одеяло. Такое же серое и, по-видимому, шерстяное, лежащее на кровати в маленькой узкой комнате. Серой полутемной комнате с минимумом мебели и с глухим окном, выходящим на кирпичную стену дома напротив.  
Это место не похоже на офис, не похоже на больницу и еще меньше похоже на то, что она хоть где-нибудь могла видеть. И одна только мысль об этом успокаивает даже быстрее, чем возможность осторожно согнуть в локте левую руку.   
На ней зеленая больничная рубашка, насквозь мокрая от пота, но в вене нет иглы от капельницы. И когда Джули осторожно приподнимает смятое одеяло, распутывая тугой кокон, закрученный в беспокойном сне, то видит, что простреленная голень туго перетянута бинтом.  
Кто-то принес ее сюда, зашил рану...  
— С добрым утром.  
Она не помнит, кто это был, но голос — низкий, мужской, с легкой хрипотцой, будто бы кто-то молчал слишком долго, — лишает необходимости вспоминать, разрушая собой темно-серое безмолвие.   
  
Обыденный и знакомый — слишком знакомый — он не приводит вслед за собою новые звуки в этот мир. Здесь и его одного хватает с лихвою.  
Он реален. И ничем иным, кроме реальности, и не может быть — или по крайней мере, ей очень хочется в это верить, но... Боясь увидеть еще один призрак, она медлит, прежде чем посмотреть, встретиться взглядом, поднять глаза от собственных спущенных на пол ног и покрытых синяками коленей.  
В полутемной, серой комнате, как и в машине на грани яви и сна, пахнет оружейной смазкой. Характерным запахом эмульсии с ароматизированной отдушкой и спиртом. Балистолом — вечным и таким же древним, как и лежащий на столе разобранный револьвер.   
У сидящего за столом Себастьяна Кастелланоса усталые глаза, неизменная недельная щетина на лице и непривычная, незнакомая седая прядь в волосах над левым виском.  
И этого, вместе с его тяжелым, но ясным, спокойным взглядом (так обычно смотрят люди, у которых уже нет никаких надежд и ожиданий), вполне хватает для короткого укола по-кошачьему тихо скребущей вины.  
Благодарность все-таки худшее чувство на свете. Даже если и дарит спокойствие, возможность остановиться и немного перевести дыхание.   
— В душ?   
В будничном вопросе нет ни единой эмоции, и потому вместо ответа Джули просто кивает головой.  
— Пойдем.  
— Не надо, я сама...  
— ... растянешься в коридоре и добавишь к простреленной ноге разбитый нос, — устало заканчивает за нее неловко начатую фразу Кастелланос.  
Он не злится, хотя, наверное, и был бы вправе. Даже не раздражен ее вечным своевольным упрямством — и вот это уже странно. Обычно ее поведение всегда вызывало у него именно такую реакцию.  
Обычно, но не теперь.  
Раненная нога не болит — Джули просто ее не чувствует. От все еще действующего обезболивающего слегка кружится голова, и тогда Кидман уже больше не пытается возражать, послушно цепляясь за молчаливо подставленное плечо.  
В самом деле, было бы глупо упорствовать, а потом вслепую искать в чужой квартире ванную комнату, добираясь до нее ползком.  
  
— Кость не задета, — сухо информирует Себастьян по дороге, — и заживет быстро, если где-то с неделю не будешь бегать. Шов снимать не надо, а намочишь повязку — ничего страшного, все равно менять пора.  
От его изрядно помятой рубашки мягко, едва уловимо пахнет мужским одеколоном, неизменной составляющей вещей, постоянно носимых на теле. Раньше она не замечала этого аромата, все заглушал тяжелый запах алкоголя — виски, пусть качественного и дорогого.  
Однако что бы ни было написано в служебном рапорте, детектив Кастелланос все же не пил запоем — выпивал много больше обычного. И за этой, казалось бы, игрой словами скрывалось значительное различие.   
Работать, но не со свидетелями и не с официальным языком отчетов капитану. Искать, анализировать, делать выводы — и интуитивно, почти звериным чутьем находить решение на основании смутных фактов. Видеть мотивы, причины и следствия и предугадывать, всегда на шаг вперед — виски из заветной фляжки в заднем кармане брюк этому действительно не мешало.  
Почти.  
Но алкоголем от Себастьяна больше не пахнет, а у его парфюма приятный аромат. Легкий, мягкий, тихий, какой-то солнечный что ли, светлый, летний, спокойный...  
Успокаивающий.   
Невольно найденное и самое подходящее для описания слово.  
  
Квартира у старшего детектива полиции Кримсон-сити небольшая — с узкой душевой кабиной вместо ванной. С совмещенной планировкой и серым кафелем, на котором стиральная машина вырисовывается единственным ярким белым пятном.  
Почти полное отсутствие в этом доме личных вещей: каких-то естественных мелочей, да хотя бы фотографий на стенах, — вызывает не тревогу — ощущение потери и быстротекущего времени. Жилье, которое больше похоже на место для краткой передышки на долгом маршруте, чем на место, к которому кто-нибудь был когда-либо по-настоящему привязан...  
От одной мысли об этом где-то под ребрами тугим комком возникает странное ощущение, которое с теплой ладонью, осторожно поддерживающей под локоть, быстро становится невыносимым. Заставляет поторопиться освободиться от чужих рук и поскорее залезть под горячую воду.  
Джули осознанно давит в себе этот порыв внезапно нахлынувшей грусти и сожаления. Тепло короткого прикосновения — маленький маячок, сигнализирующий о том, что все происходящее здесь и сейчас вполне реально. И, даже ступив босыми ногами на ребристую поверхность пола, воду она все-таки не торопится включать.  
— Осторожнее со смесителем там, — дежурное предупреждение раздается уже со стороны двери в коридор, с прежним сдержанным спокойствием. — Во что тебе переодеться сейчас принесу.  
Тогда, еще не раздевшись, она до пояса высовывается из душевой кабины, ухватившись за край раздвижной двери.  
— Себастьян! — окликает она, и когда тот останавливается на пороге, выпаливает первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Почему у тебя в патрульной машине дробовик?   
Кастелланос хмыкает так, как будто бы подобный вопрос ему задавали уже раз двадцать и раз двадцать никто не может принять и понять совершенно очевидный ответ.  
— Потому что я часто езжу по маршруту бедняги Коннелли.  
Звучит так, будто бы это должно объяснить хоть что-то, но не объясняет при этом ни черта.  
  
Стиральная машина стоит совсем близко к приоткрытой двери и на нее аккуратно складируются вещи. Бинты, мазь-антисептик, запакованное в пластик полотенце — новое, недавно куплено, и, кажется, такой же новый женский халат.   
Это правильно, но ее почему-то это бесит. Эта правильность, эта стерильность вызывает бессильную злость. Джули ни в коем случае не претендует на вещи исчезнувшей жены, память о которой может быть для кого-то свята, но ее, черт возьми, вполне бы устроила и какая-нибудь поношенная футболка. Мужская, больше на три-четыре размера, немного потершаяся от стирки и оттого только мягче, по-домашнему тепло льнущая к телу.   
Материальное, тактильно ощутимое подтверждение чужой реальности. Которого ее только что бесцеремонно вежливо лишили.  
Со злости и в порыве какого-то детского бунта ей хочется вымыть голову шампунем, которого и так в прозрачной пластиковой бутылке осталось на самом дне. Плевать, что мужской, волосам это вряд ли повредит.   
И только своевременный, предупредительный вопрос, от которого если и становится стыдно за минутное ребячество, то только самую малость, останавливает ее и заставляет потянуться к мылу вместо полупустого флакона.  
— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Себастьян из коридора, с легкостью перекрывая шум хлынувшей из душевой насадки воды.   
— Очень! — кричит она в ответ. — Настолько, что даже почти не постесняюсь тебя обожрать!  
— Большая кровопотеря, ничего удивительного, — невозмутимо доносится уже из-за двери. — Закончишь здесь — кухня дальше по коридору.  
  
Дальше по коридору не только кухня. Здесь, в этой тоскливо-серой, полупустой квартире есть еще одна комната, дверь с правой стороны. С резной ручкой и замочной скважиной, в которой нет ключа.  
По пути на кухню, облачившись в халат до колен и обернув полотенцем мокрые волосы, Джули зачем-то пробует эту ручку, обессилено привалившись к двери и надавив на нее всем весом собственного тела. Заперто, не поддается.   
Чья это комната? Дочери? Жены? Постель, в которой она очнулась, была слишком узкой, чтобы называться супружеским ложем. Для одного. И если Себастьян отдал ей свою кровать, значит... Майра? Запертая комната — ее?  
При произнесении этого имени, даже мысленно, начинает вновь ощутимо колоть в висках.  
_«Они ничего не знают, но они ищут».  
«Ищут нас?»  
«Одного из нас»._  
Вряд ли имя, показавшееся знакомым, может быть просто совпадением, совпадений здесь не бывает. Но что это может означать, она тоже толком не знает.   
И не может — как ни пытается, вспомнить лицо той женщины-агента, равнодушно сообщившей ей информацию.  
Вспоминаются только волосы, белые до седины. И тяжелый жемчуг сережек с плаката о розыске пропавшей в участке.  
То, о чем Джули изо всех сил и как можно скорее пытается снова забыть.  
  
По сравнению со всей остальной квартирой, кухня здесь кажется если не куда более живой, то хотя бы менее навевающей тоску и какую-то мертвую, тяжелую решимость. Может быть, потому, что запах съестного делает то, чего не сделал убогий дизайн и незажженная лампа под низким потолком: приносит в этот серый мир больше цвета. Пусть и довольно странным образом — запахом специй, чего-то острого и мясного.  
Джули Кидман признает, что ни черта не понимает в национальной кухне. Да у нее самой даже яичница всегда пригорала, и откуда ей помнить, как правильно называется это мясо с подливой и овощами. Но есть действительно очень хочется, от ароматного запаха бурчит в животе. И, свернувшись на старом, не внушающем особого доверия стуле, подвернув под себя здоровую ногу, она набрасывается на еду с жадностью голодной бродячей кошки.  
Себастьян только хмыкает и пододвигает к ней вторую тарелку, откопав для себя на столе среди грязной посуды коробку спичек и неспешно закуривая вместо еды. Пепел с затлевающей сигареты летит в жестяную пепельницу, еще две такие же, доверху забитые окурками, уже возвышаются на подоконнике.  
Джули не раздражает сизый дым от его дешевых сигарет, но все же она благодарна, когда, спустя некоторое время, он поднимается на ноги, чтобы открыть окно и выпустить тяжелые, горькие клубы наружу.  
  
— Вкусно. Но если честно — никогда бы не подумала, что ты умеешь готовить.  
— Ну сюрприз. Не только пьянствовать, влипать в неприятности с начальством и «недопустимо вести себя на допросах».  
— Извини.  
— Проехали. Чай или кофе?  
— Лучше кофе.  
«И сколько же я тут у тебя провалялась?»  
Вместо этого она спрашивает, давно ли в городе дождь. Как будто бы сейчас нелепый разговор о дурной погоде куда более уместен, чем все вопросы о том, что произошло, тогда и сейчас.  
Но, может быть, это и в самом деле так. По крайней мере ей спокойнее, когда Себастьян кивает на выключенный телевизор, отвечая односложно: «Давно. И говорят почти только об этом».   
О чем еще говорят по местному телевидению, кроме вновь затянутого тучами серого неба, она знает. И ей не то, чтобы действительно хочется об этом знать.  
  
Мёбиус, неориентируемая поверхность подсознания. Мир, в котором, по сути, нет ни пространства, ни времени. Мир страха, нескончаемого кошмара, мир—гниющая тюрьма...  
Ей не хочется думать, бывает ли реальность страшнее. Не хочется думать, откуда у Себастьяна в волосах эта седая прядь и почему в нем что-то не то надломлено, не то уже окончательно повреждено.  
Изменения, страшные и необратимые, читаются в странном выражении глаз. Джозеф был бы в ужасе, если бы только это увидел, и в попытках все вернуть назад, надо думать, просто молился бы на чудотворную силу заначенной в шкафу среди папок с делами бутылки коллекционного коньяка.  
Только вот помогло бы это едва ли.  
Джули не хочется думать о том, что могло и должно было произойти, чтобы из внимательных глаз с цепким, но теплым взглядом, на мир смотрело что-то, чего не бывает в глазах живых. Слишком холодное, слишком темное и усталое, решительное без злости — даже без того отчаянного порыва, который раньше всегда был чуть приправлен спиртным.  
Как будто от человека, которого она знала когда-то, уже почти ничего не осталось.  
И вряд ли это из-за работы. Вряд ли из-за исчезновения Оды — как бы ни был Себастьяну близок его напарник и друг, он все же не был его последней связью с миром. И вряд ли даже царство кошмаров Рубена тому причиной.  
Должно быть что-то еще. И отправив в рот последний кусок мяса на вилке, она все-таки пробует об этом заговорить.   
Даже если делать это для собственного спокойствия и вовсе не стоило, ей все-таки нужно знать, что было потом.  
И еще она совсем не ожидает честных ответов на все свои вопросы — прямые, бестактные, может быть, даже грубые, которые ей все же жизненно необходимо ему задать.  
  
— Но ты и патрулирование улиц? После отдела расследования убийств? Что с тобой произошло?  
— Был как-то раз обнаружен спецназом в залитой кровью психушке в обществе сорока двух трупов, вот что произошло.  
Совершенно спокойные слова и общий умиротворенный вид никак не вяжется ни с ним самим, ни с жутковатым смыслом сказанного.   
— И тринадцать из них — наши коллеги, — продолжая свой рассказ, Себастьян мирно дымит сигаретой в открытое окно. — Начальству которых потом было очень интересно узнать, как это один единственный выживший не может дать никаких мало-мальски внятных объяснений.  
  
— У них было много вопросов. Вот только отвечать на них и возвращаться в «Маяк» уже в качестве пациента как-то не очень хотелось.   
Жестяная пепельница постепенно заполняется окурками — и их гораздо больше, чем было обронено слов. Себастьян не торопится, ему уже некуда спешить.  
Больше — некуда.  
От одной мысли об этом у нее стынут руки, кончики пальцев, плотно обхватившие обжигающе горячую белую кофейную чашку.  
— Капитан, чтобы обойтись без перевода и досрочного списания, сохранил в штате с понижением в должности. Иначе просто бы не смог, на него здорово давили. А наблюдение у психолога сняли несколько недель спустя. На этом все и кончилось.  
— Но ведь должно было быть официальное расследование!  
— Оно и было. Итоги вкратце: во всем виноваты психи и не сладивший с ними персонал. Трагично, но такое бывает. Тел некоторых так и не нашли, но особо и не искали. Единственному свидетелю официально диагностировали амнезию в качестве естественной реакции на пережитые ужасы и все. Следствие закончено, забудьте.  
— Однако ты нашел то, что искал?  
— Нашел. Осталось с этим разобраться.  
Что же он хотел найти на самом деле? Правду? Правду о том, что случилось с его семьей? Женой, дочерью? Правду, почему это случилось?  
Наверное.  
И какой же больной и уродливой эта правда должна была оказаться тогда, что уже и алкоголь перестал быть верным другом?  
Чтобы даже бутылка перестала быть исключительно надежным средством забвения и единственным способом хоть немного приглушить эту слишком явственно осознаваемую проклятую реальность.  
  
От мрачных мыслей и подсчета морщин на чужом лице после простого, бесхитростного рассказа ее отвлекает шум за окном. Дождь, в котором больше нет ничего — просто громкий стук по крыше, и кошачье урчание с мяуканьем пополам, требовательно и довольно быстро переходящее с низких грудных басовых нот в звучащую очень нагло вторую октаву.  
Себастьян морщится с самого начала такого концерта, и тогда Джули, не сдержавшись, все же фыркает в кружку, с несмелым вопросом кивнув головой на окно.  
— Это твой?  
— Он сам по себе.  
— Но он здесь живет?   
Кошачий голодный ор тем временем становится все громче.  
— Он здесь обедает.  
— Голодный, наверное...  
— Переживет, у него и так морда, как по циркулю.  
Смех, полноценное возвращение к прежней жизни, невозможен и неуместен в стенах этого дома. И она не смеется и прячет глаза. Краткий миг, осознание всего ранее сказанного и оставшегося в молчании — желтыми следами никотина осевшего на ногтях, черным дымом в легких. Все это тяжелым камнем остатков совести давит на грудь.  
Благодарность — худшее чувство на свете, и «доверие» — все еще никуда не годное, глупое слово, которое лучше бы поскорее выбросить из словаря.  
Потому что слишком много дерьма случается и с хорошими людьми. Или с теми, кто вовсе этого не заслуживал — просто чтоб не путаться в формулировках.   
Ей безумно трудно обозначить, что именно она имела в виду, сказав однажды «Ты хороший...». Не играя и не притворяясь, абсолютно безо всякой задней мысли.   
  
Аккуратно пристроив до отказа забитую третью пепельницу к первым двум, Себастьян что-то ищет в кухонном шкафчике. Ищет так, словно вознамерившись провести там самый настоящий обыск и найти по меньшей мере тайник с оружием.  
Когда на белый свет появляется кошачья миска, Джули кажется, что его поиски наконец-то завершились успехом, но, как оказалось в итоге, она здорово спешит с выводами.   
— Это твой, держи.   
— Но откуда? Откуда он у тебя?  
— Был при тебе вместе с пустым магазином.  
— А патроны?  
— Места надо знать.   
Каждый имеет право на свои тайны. Ей в ладони ложится ее автоматический пистолет: табельный номер, выбитые цифры — все соответствует документам. Заряженный и с небольшой коробочкой в придачу, разве что без форменной кобуры.  
И ощущение гладкого металла в руке дарит забытое чувство хрупкой безопасности, которая зависит только от нее и дает некую уверенность в собственных силах. Той самой, надежной по числу патронов, с учетом того, насколько велика вероятность осечки.  
Пока она шутя прицеливается в окно, Себастьян запихивает кухонную утварь обратно в шкаф. Повернувшись к ней спиной и совершенно не обращая внимания на ее разом распрямившиеся плечи и изменившиеся, ставшие жестче и четче черты лица.  
  
— Ты знаешь о Мёбиусе? — спрашивает она, поставив пистолет на предохранитель. Кладет оружие на стол и едва не вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса.  
От вопроса, который, быть может, тоже не следовало задавать.   
Себастьян замирает и какое-то время медлит с ответом, едва не заставляя пожалеть о прозвучавшем, и в сущности — изрядно глупом, вопросе.  
«Конечно, знает».  
Мир STEMа должен был лишь подсказать направление. А дальше... они часто прятались на виду, не считая необходимым слишком уж усердствовать с защитой информации.  
В конце концов, в случае утечки в такое бы мало кто поверил. И источник, скорее всего, оказался бы очередным пациентом «Маяка».  
— Еще недостаточно много, но уже довольно, чтобы плохо спать по ночам, — наконец слышит она в ответ. — И думать, что у меня и в самом деле поехала крыша.   
Расплывчатость этой формулировки ее не злит — даже если на самом деле Себастьян знает гораздо больше, чем считает нужным сказать. Может быть, даже гораздо больше, чем известно ей самой.  
— Это ведь какой-то сюрреалистичный кошмар, только знаешь, что уже не проснешься.  
Точнее не скажешь. Джули вспоминает лицо Оскара Коннелли — маску ужаса и безумия в смерти, и вздрагивает. О сопутствующих жертвах эксперимента трудно думать долго, особенно, если знал их в жизни и увидеть подопытными кроликами не хотел бы ни за что на этом свете.  
— Джозеф...  
— Ты знаешь, где он? — Себастьян весь подбирается, едва услышав от нее имя своего исчезнувшего напарника, и как будто бы оживает немного, лишь на мгновение напомнив ей прежнего себя. — Ты знаешь, что с ним теперь?  
— Да... может быть. Он жив. Наверное, еще жив...   
  
Ей не хочется давать ему ложную надежду. Не хочется из сочувствия и желания приободрить сделать потом еще больнее. И она запинаясь, неловко подбирая слова, пытается построить фразу верно.   
— Он был жив, когда я видела его в последний раз.  
— Хорошо, — Себастьян понимает если не все, то довольно многое, и из ответного одолжения хотя бы делает вид, что этих слов ему достаточно. — С этим мы разберемся.  
— Мы? Себастьян, ты... Ты мне доверяешь?  
— Доверяю? Я думаю, что у тебя наверняка есть несколько вопросов, а то и претензий, к тем, кто тебя подстрелил.   
«Стажер Кидман, это был очень глупый вопрос».  
Не доверял — не привел бы сюда. Не доверял — не отдал бы оружие.  
Не доверял — оставил бы где-нибудь в больнице. И найти ее тем, кто ищет, ничего бы не стоило.  
— Но тогда, в STEM...   
— Ночью все кошки серы.  
  
_Я за нее отвечаю._  
  
Всплывшие обрывки собственных воспоминаний заставляют презирать любое проявление религиозности, но не мешают молча молиться о том, чтобы все это действительно было реальностью.   
Эта серая, бесцветная квартира с запертой, запретной комнатой направо по узкому коридору; Себастьян Кастелланос, убийственно спокойный, мрачный и абсолютно трезвый, с забитой до отказа окурками серой жестяной пепельницей в руке. След от пули в собственном теле и даже голодный кот, возмущенно орущий за окном.  
Настоящей реальностью, а не порождением измученного, нуждающегося в безопасной иллюзии подсознания.  
_...  
— Куда ты пойдешь, Кид? Кто тебя примет?_  
  
Себастьян заталкивает в мойку грязную посуду, берет кошачью миску и, бросив за окно пару не совсем печатных выражений (требовательный ор при этом, как ни странно, сразу смолкает), идет в коридор. Открывает входную дверь, щелкнув задвижкой, и ставит еду за порог. Джули еще успевает увидеть черную, крупную — «как по циркулю» — мохнатую морду кота, почуявшего, что в квартире есть кто-то еще и на мгновение просунувшегося в дверь.  
  
_— Куда ты пойдешь, если бросишь нас? Кто тебя примет?_  
Себастьян ничего от нее не требует. С того момента, как она здесь оказалась, ей до сих пор не было задано ни одного вопроса. Настоящего — ни одного.  
И так и должно быть, а даже если и нет — время для вопросов еще настанет.  
  
_— Куда ты пойдешь, Кид?_  
В безопасное место.   
Кошки, которых не погубило их любопытство, всегда возвращаются туда.


End file.
